


Donny's Descent (Anal Vore Warning!) Fanfiction Commission

by OneGrumpyWerewolf



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGrumpyWerewolf/pseuds/OneGrumpyWerewolf
Summary: Mikey, Raphael, Leonardo and Donny always have had sexual intercourse with each other due to the lack of being able to meet others while in hiding. In one of these lewd situations, Donny discovers that he can be consumed by one of his brother's anally! This shocking discovery leads to many lewd scenarios for the future of our Turtle friends.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 3





	Donny's Descent (Anal Vore Warning!) Fanfiction Commission

It was another day in the sewers for the Turtles. Mikey , Donny, Raphael and Leo had all gathered at the gym in which they built together. Raphael thought it would be a good idea to have a gym in the sewers. Since they couldn't often go out from the sewers to the top world without freaking out the humans. They weren't ready for humanoid turtles to be living among them just yet. Plus Donny thought that it would be best to not only keep their minds sharp, but their bodies as well. 

The turtles had a harsh liking toward one of their favorite Up world foods, Pizza. Although it was good it wasn't the healthiest thing they could eat. But it really didn't matter. The Turtles were always in fit condition. The four turtles had gathered once they made final adjustments to the new gym they put into one of the many chambers of the sewers. 

"Alright, we need to make sure that we have everything that we need," Donny said all smart like. 

"Oh come on Don, can we for once go without your smart ass attitude?" Raph growled under his breath. 

"Well, sorry, but I like keeping things in check," Donny snapped back. 

"Treadmill, check, Dumbbells check, Power Tower, check, Bench Press, also check, floor mattes also check," Donny said nodding his head with approval. 

"I think we got enough equipment for just the four of us," He said grinning. 

"Great, time to break in the Bench Press," Raph said, smirking wide. He strutted over toward the bench press and put on the largest plates onto the bar, lifting them without any problem. Meanwhile, Mikey went to the Treadmill and began to punch on some buttons activating it. The Treadmill revved up and he jumped on it and started jogging. 

Everyone started working out together, doing various activities to help them all out. Thirty minutes had gone by and the turtles had gotten really sweaty and musky. Their strong musky scent filled the makeshift gym. Mikey was looking at his brothers, admiring their bodies and taking note of how their muscles would flex each time they had breathed. 

"You know guys, we haven't had a session in a while," Mikey interjected the silence that befell the turtles while working out. Raph sighed heavily. "Mikey you're just a horn dog," said Raphael with a smile on his muzzle. 

"Yeah, life isn't always about sex," Donny pointed out. 

"But sex isn't a bad idea," Leo said smirking wide at the others. "Besides, I've not jacked off in quite some time," 

"Yeah, me either, I usually bust a nut when I wake," Raph pointed out. 

Mikey was getting excited already. He was going off on a whim there, not even sure if the others were really in the mood for sex. Three or so months ago, the turtles expressed deep passionate love for one another that no other had done before. They fucked each other nice and hard, each taking a turn on the other until all were satisfied. It was the best night that Mikey had in a long time. 

He had since then been laying down hints to the others that they ought to have another sex fest as Raph liked to call it. Sex fests were obviously a secret the four brothers kept to themselves, they didn't know how Splinter would feel if he had found out they were gay. Being gay was completely normal, at least in today's standards. 

The boys didn't get out much, being isolated from the world. So who was to blame them for wanting to explore themselves when they were still very young individuals? Mikey walked over to Raph who was still on the bench press. He placed himself right on top of the male turtle and smirked wide. Once Raph had placed the weights back into place, Mikey made his move. 

He leaned down, both their muscular chests and leaned forward. He was soon face to face with the big brute and forced his lips upon Raph's. Together they kissed, long and passionate. Raph's big bulky arms wrapped around Mikey and gripped him in a bear hug. He ground his hips against Mikey's as his cock started to instantly get aroused. 

Donny stared at the two turtles making out with each other. He muttered under his breath but felt his own cock starting to get aroused between his legs. He was fighting the urge. He didn't want to participate, no he did but his urges were fighting against him and he was losing the battle. Leonardo was already walking toward the other two boys that were kissing. 

"Putting on a show without us hey Mikey?" Leo said sniggering as he groped and fondled Mikey's nice turtle ass. He swiftly went for that tight clenching anal ring of his and probed a finger inside. 

  
Mikey would moan once he felt Leo's finger insert itself into his tail hole. His entire body shuttered with the feeling as it washed over him in a massive wave. Mikey was getting very eager. He had already lost the tongue fight that he and Raph were having once he had felt Leo's fingers push into his rear end. 

Leo would look at Mikey and smirk. "Dang brother, you're asshole is still tight as ever," he said, smirking wide. 

"Yeah, been keeping it like that, just for this occasion," Mikey responded smiling at the other turtle. 

Donny once again was watching from a distance. His heart thudded in his chest, he took a breath. He was fighting the urge. His mind was racing with a thousand voices speaking all at once. It was like a roar in his ears. His cock was throbbing between his legs now, it was fully aroused now and bobbing. A small bead of precum was leaking out from the cum slit even. 

"Come on Donny, you know you're wanting in on this," Leo's voice spoke, his eyes flashed over toward Leo and sighed heavily. 

"Fine!" He muttered. He walked over toward the other three, his cock soon finding itself grinding against Leo's leg now. Raph had sat himself up, his legs were fully spread. "We should take this to the bench, so we all can have some fun," He suggested. 

Raph took the lead, Mikey following behind and doon Donny and Leo close at hand. Raph sat down onto the bench lying on his back, his legs spread and his cock throbbing. Mikey of course laid himself down on the bench between the older turtle's legs, his mouth opened nice and wide and slid that thick throbbing turtle cock into his mouth. 

Raph was pretty huge, easily seven to eight inches in length and fucking thick as hell. When Mikey shoved that cock into his mouth, his lips practically bulged out like an inflated balloon. Mikey could taste and smell his older brother. It was a wonderful scent that invaded him, almost intoxicating. Leo walked behind Mikey and smirked wide, he once again continued to grope that fine looking asshole, he had some good plans for it! 

Donny, being the nervous wreck that he was, continued to think of what to do. He was not all that well rehearsed in homosexual actions and behaviors, Donny noticed that Mikey was being the extremely submissive type, as usual. Meanwhile Raph continued to showcase his dominant type. Leo seemed to be the in between man, not quite sub but not quite dominant either. Donny sort of sided with Leo on that behalf. He didn't know whether he would like to sub or to dominate.   
Mikey's hands reached upwards and caressed and felt Raphael's body, his cock throbbed hard between his legs, nice and erect. He was getting so eager, foreplay always had gotten him pretty giddy, especially with Raphael getting ready to fuck him. He had always loved the feeling of the larger Turtle's cock drilling deep into his asshole. Whenever Mikey jerked himself off when he was alone, he kept thinking about his brother all the time. 

Visualizing his cock hanging out between his legs, seeing those biceps and that thick handsome chest and amazing set of abs. One could say that Mikey was in complete and utter ecstasy as he is continuing to caress and fondle his older brother's body. 

"Yeah, worship your brother's body," Leo said, smirking wide. "While I tend to that nice asshole of yours, I want to fuck you so hard Mikey," The second eldest turtle said murring softly. 

"Hmp stick your dick in me already Leo," Mikey said, smirking wide. "Enough tease," Mikey had lifted up that small stubby tail of his to reveal that tight rear end to the other male. 

Leo smirked wide. "You want it nice and raw, or do you want me to lube you up first?"  
"Raw," Mikey grunted as he continued to stroke and caress Raphael's cock in his paw, he started soon slapping it across his face. Soon he pushed that thick throbbing cock deep into this mouth and shoved it down his throat, gagging on it slightly throughout the process. 

Leo smirked wide at the request of his younger brother. He grasped his thick firm throbbing penis, it was oozing thick precum already from the action that he was seeing. He was very excited to get down and lewd with the other boys. "Brace yourself," He warned. 

Leo thrust his hips forward. His large cock shoved itself into Mikey's rear end and soon the fleshy anal ring spread open nice and wide. Accepting the large penis of Leo, Mikey let out a muffled moan of content as he continued sucking and slobbering all over his older brother's dick. Donny was watching Raph, Mike and Leo getting it on. He was still unsure how to approach. 

But Donny was admiring his brother's rear end, he licked his chops for a moment and had an idea. He approached from behind and then got down onto his knees. His hands reached forth and grasped both ass cheeks of the other turtle and spread them nice and wide. Once he saw that anal ring nice and tight. Donny took in a lung full of air and soon pushed his lips right onto it and shoved his tongue deep inside him. 

Leo was quite surprised at what was going on behind him. He had never expected Donny to be the one to get going on the foreplay! "My Donny," Leo said, smirking. "Getting down to business now are we?" He asked smugly as he continued to fondle and grope Mikey's eager rear end. 

"Indeed!" Donny exclaimed, smirking wide at his older brother. "But then again I figured that you always wanted to have your dick inside of me from the start," Leo said chuckling. 

Donny was loving the taste of his brother's rear end, it was so good! His taste buds were really active as his tongue delved deeper into Leo's rear end, making it stretch out incredibly wide. That emerald green anal ring of his brother's was practically winking at him by the time he had finally finished saturating it with his own saliva. "Ah f-fuck brother!" Leo said panting. "Deeper!" 

So Donny shoved his tongue farther back into Leo's rear end. He had pushed his tongue so far back that he could feel the male's prostate even! Leo was moaning incredibly loud. The noise vibrated into Donny's ears and his cock was twitching even more rapidly now. He was much too eager to push his thick turtle dick deep into Leo's tight rear end and give him the time of his life. 

Raph was panting and groaning by now. Sweat was dripping from his body, making it glisten quite brightly. Mikey's hands were roaming up and down his studly form. He was starting to thrust his hips back and forth, jabbing that thick cock of his deep into the other male's throat. He was quite amazed at how the other turtles had started to have some fun as well! He noticed that Donny finally got brave enough to join them! 

Donny's heart was definitely fluttering in his chest. He was very nervous and slightly scared. Although he had sex with his three brothers before, but it was so fulfilling and joyful to him. It was an experience that he always cherished although he kept hiding it from the others. His tongue swirled and twirled around the inner walls of the older turtle. He could hear Leo's moans increase in volume. 

Mikey also was making noises, but they were gurgled because of the amount of saliva that he produced while engulfing his brother's thick turtle penis. Raph was grunting and panting. His hips continued bucking forward, that large cock of his pulsated and throbbed producing vast amounts of precum into Mikey. 

Mikey observed Raphael's muscles. Those handsome textures, those thick pecs and well defined abs. He licked his chops, having so many ideas going through his mind as to what to do with his older brother. He spread Raphael's legs apart, revealing that tight anal ring that belonged to his older brother. He smirked wide and leaned downward and then took his tongue out and pushed it into Raph's rear end.   
Raph's body went rigged as he felt that cold wet tongue push into him. He wasn't expecting it to say the least, but now that Mikey's tongue was inside him, he was curious to know what was going through his youngest sibling's mind. 

But of course, Mikey had lots on his mind. But one thing he wanted to do was to push his fist nice and deep into his brother. Make that anal hole stretch out and gape quite wide. After several minutes of licking and lubing his older brother, Mikey thought that it was time to shove his entire fist inside him. 

"Brace yourself for this big bro," He said grinning wide. 

"W-what are you doing?" Raphael inquired curiously, his eyes flickering down between his now gaping and wet tailhole. He took his three fingers and soon ejected his tongue from his brother's asshole and shoved all three digits right into his brother's rear. He could hear Raphael's moans increase in volume as he stuck those fingers inside, that tight turtle anal hole stretched open now, it was nice and gaping. 

Soon enough, Mikey shoved his fist in nice and deep into Raph's rear end. The anal ring had stretched out incredibly wide now, the whole was agape and winking as the fleshy anal ring gripped the young turtle's invading arm which was pushing deeper inside Raph's hole.  
Raph was lost in all the feelings that overwhelmed him. He could feel those three digits of his brother pushing nice and deep into him. He was growling and grunting in lustful pleasure. His body rose and fell causing those muscles of his to flex! The pleasure was overwhelming the studly turtle. He was feeling it and it was definitely exciting to him. His cock throbbed aggressively between his legs. 

Meanwhile, Leo was being licked clean by Donny. He could feel Donny's tongue still deep inside of him, making him all nice and wet. Donny was watching Mikey fist Raph, and it was pretty hot to see. 

Raph growled and grunted. His hands clung onto the bench in which he laid upon. He hadn't felt such pleasure in a long time. The feeling of his brother's fist invading his now gaping anal hole was just pure amazing! He continued to make noises of contentment as Mikey continued to push that fist of his in and out of his gaping rear end. 

"Yeah, you like that huh?" Mikey said grinning wide. He continued to shove his fist deeper into Rapheal' rear end. He growled deeper and deeper. "Take it!" He ordered. 

While this was happening, Donny was also lubing Leo's rear end up nice and well, making sure that his fingers were stretching that tight turtle hole nice and wide. "Ugh fuck Mikey, you look like you have done this before," Donny remarked grinning wide. "I can't wait to get my fist up Leo's asshole," He said. 

"And I can't wait to get my cock into Raph's," Leo stated. "Move aside Mikey, you had your fun with him," he said. 

Mikey obliged and took out his fist, causing that asshole of Raph to gape excessively wide. He walked behind Donny who was working on Leo pretty good, he admired that handsome ass of his and smirked wide ."Its alright, I think I can manage fucking Donny anyway," He said grinning. 

Leo moved forward, and soon shoved his fat turtle cock deep into Raphael's rear end. He felt the gaping anal hole wrap around his fleshy penis and it sent shivers down his spine. "Oh fuck Mikey, you stretched him out good!" He exclaimed! 

"Sure did!" Mikey beamed with pride. He soon thrust his hips forward into Donny's rear end quite unexpectedly. His dick invaded Donny's untouched asshole and Donny let out a moan of pleasure. He felt his untouched asshole stretch out wide. The pain shot through him harshly, he winced. "Dude, lube first!" He barked. 

"Ugh uh, not this time Donny me boy," Mikey said grinning from ear to ear. "You get me nice and raw," He thrust his hips forward one more time and growled deeply. "F-fuck your tight! Mikey said grinning wide. "God damn," His thrusts started to increase with velocity as he fucked his middle aged brother. 

Donny meanwhile, was starting to work Leo's rear end some more. Shoving his fingers inside of him, spitting saliva into that gaping wide hole of his. "Oh Leo, you are going to look awesome with your hole gaping nice and wide," He said, licking his tongue. Leo moaned loudly, those moans of his only increased in volume as he continued fucking Raphael's rear end. He couldn't believe that his brother could be so tight, for being the supposed Alpha of the group. He grinned wide. "You are pretty tight Raph, even with Mikey working you over." 

Mikey started fucking Donny nice and hard, his large cock pushing deep into the boy's hole. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of his brother's asshole grope and grind against his own member. His eyes focused on Donny as he had continued to fist Leo nice and wide. Meanwhile Leo was also ramming his fat cock up Raph'\s rear end, making the Alpha turtle moan louder and louder with pleasure. 

"That's it, hmp fuck yeah," Mikey said as he continued to breed his young brother. His hands were roaming up and down the turtle's firm body feeling those muscles of his. "Put in your other hand, see if it'll fit!" Mikey suggested to Donny. 

Donny didn't think about using his other hand just yet, but now that the idea appeared, it wasn't a bad one. He took his other hand and soon began to work his fingers in nice and deep. Sure enough, Leo's asshole was starting to gape open pretty widely now. It was a surprise how wide his hole was actually getting now. 

Donny suddenly felt Mikey grasp both his arms and soon the other turtle smirked. "Time to get you deep into him," Mikey said. With that he grabbed both arms of Donny and soon shoved them far up into Leo's rear end. Leo moaned in response. "D-dude what's going on back there!" Leo exclaimed. 

"Ah nothing, Donny is just going to be going up your asshole, nice and deep!" Mikey said grinning. 

Donny squirmed and grunted once he felt his arms start to push themselves into Leo's rear end. He could feel his hands inside his rectum which was starting to rapidly expand, as if it was adjusting to fit something much larger than what ought to be in there. 

Donny was surprised but also aroused at the idea of being consumed by his brother's asshole. He soon leaned forward and soon Mikey shoved his head deep into the boy's rectum now. The anal ring expanded even wider now, engulfing Donny's head. The surprised turtle wriggled about, but Mikey was able to restrain him from pulling his head back by locking his shoulders and front into place. He continued to fuck Donny as he was being eaten by Leo's rear end. 

"F-fuck he's going inside of me!" Leo exclaimed in shock. "W-what is going on how is that happening?"  
"Maybe a side effect from the Mutant DNA we have," Mikey said smiling. "But I'm not complaining, this is going to be fucking hot!" He shoved Donny farther into Leo's rear end. Soon enough, the gaping anal ring was now enclosing around Donny's shoulders, gripping his body now nice and firm.  
  
Loud slurping sounds could be heard from Leo's rear as that asshole of his started sucking in the younger turtle all by itself. Mikey continued to fuck Donny's asshole, knowing that he was being devoured by Leo's rear end. But something about that scenario Miikey could not pass up! He just had to get his dick in there and start fucking the turtle before his entire body disappeared. 

Donny was in darkness, but also wet as well. He couldn't see where he was or what was happening to him. All he remembered was Mikey shoving his head deep into Leo's asshole and it suddenly expanding as wide as ever and engulfing him! He didn't know what was going on, or why this was happening to him. But he was trying to escape. He tried and tried hard to get out of the situation that he was in. Little did he realize that Leo's asshole was eating him up! He was literally being shoved up his brother's rear and being consumed by it! 

What was going to happen to Donny once his entire body had slipped inside the other turtle's asshole? Would he become nothing more than food for his other brother? Or would he possibly come out the same way he came in? He shuttered at that thought, praying that it would happen but it would be hell if he was ejected through the same place he entered. 

"Let me out!" Donny would cry out his voice muffled by the anal walls that enclosed around him. Donny whimpered and whined. He could feel Mikey's cock taking full advantage of his rear end. He felt that cock of his pushing in and out of him and he moaned in pleasure. He also could feel his own cock grind and rub against the fleshy insides of Leo's rear end and it felt oddly wonderful! 

He could feel himself on the verge of busting his load right into Leo's asshole. He just knew that he would not be able to hold back an ejaculation at this rate. His heart rate was skyrocketing and his body rising and falling rapidly from his breathing. He felt his balls fill up with thick seed and suddenly he moaned one more time. His cock exploded, thick torrents of hot sticky turtle seed began to spill into the large cavernous asshole that was Leo's. 

Leo's hole was gaping incredibly wide now, while Donny's body was sticking out of it half way. Mikey had continued to fuck Donny, thrashing his hips about rapidly feeling himself on the verge of busting his load. The asshole was eager to devour Donny, to swallow the rest of him up in one gulp. 

"F-fuck Donny is inside of me!" Leo exclaimed. He had never felt such a wonderful feeling as the feelings he had right now. Donny was quite literally in his asshole, and disappearing quite rapidly by the minute .He wasn't sure where Donny was going, but he honestly had hoped Donny would disappear into his balls. If he did, maybe he'd shrink into his balls and he'd be able to ejaculate him out once again when he got hard. 

Then of course, they'd have to figure out how to unshrink Donny from being that small size. But there was still that question, would he shrink at all? Could Leo get a pair of huge balls from consuming Donny? 

Donny continued to grunt and groan in pleasure as his brother's gaping asshole continued to consume him. He was feeling all sorts of new feelings that had not been felt before. He never knew that he or his brothers were capable of being devoured by their assholes. So this was a new experience for the four turtles. 

Continuing to fuck Donny, Mikey growled deeply pushing his cock in and out of that gaping turtle asshole. He panted heavily, feeling the body disappearing into Leo's rear end. Leo was shivering and grunting as he felt his asshole expanding very wide. 

"God damn," Leo said panting. "Donny is almost inside of me, better bust your load quick bro otherwise you'll lose your chance to do it here pretty soon," Leo noted as he saw that Donny's body was half consumed into his anus. The turtle's groin and legs being the only thing left that stuck outside of Leo's body. He could feel the turtle making him larger than normal but soon his size began to decrease as Donny began to ascend into his ball sack. His balls were now instead getting larger and larger as Donny ascended into them. 

Raphial was at a loss as to what was happening with his brothers. One moment Mikey was about to plow him, and the next moment Donny was going up Leo's asshole and Donny was getting fucked by Mikey. 

But there was one thing that was for certain, one thing that Raphial couldn't hold back any longer. He was going to cum, and he was going to cum hard! "I'm almost there,' Raph panted. "I can't hold back much longer," 

"Good, I'm about to cum as well!" Leo responded panting loudly. He could feel his cock pile,e driving deep into Raphial's tight anal hole, it was clenching around his cock which spewed thick amounts of cum. 

"Yeah, I'm getting there as well, good thing too because there isn't much of Donny left because he's almost deep inside Leo's rear end!" Mikey growled deeply giving thrust after thrust into that sexy turtle asshole that still hung out from Leo's rear end. But before he had the chance to cum, Leo sucked Donny right up and his anal ring was stretched out beyond normal size. It was agape and looked like a gaping green cavern and Mikey could even see Donny's legs disappearing into the dark depths of the turtle's body.   


"FUCK!" Leo screamed as he felt the final bit of Donny disappear into his rear end. He grunted and growled constantly as he arched his back and thrust his dick in between Leo's gaping ass and soon thick pint loads of turtle cum came jetting out from the cum slit. The thick wads of seed were gushing in vast amounts, like a geyser jetting out thick torrents of water Mikey's cock was shooting out never ending amounts of hot sticky cum.   
  
Leo joined in the growling chores as he too was getting very, very close to ejaculating into Raphial's rear end. Quickly pulling out of Raphial's asshole he panted and groaned loudly. He stuck all three digits into Raphial's rear end and stretched that asshole nice and wide. "I'm cumming brother!" He announced. 

Leo's back arched and his cock aimed right into Raph's rear end. Soon more turtle spooge came flinging out from that flared cock of his and soon coated layer upon layer of white into Rahp's rear end. 

Raphial snarled and arched his back as well, he could feel the back of the bench press up against his back as his balls launched thick layers of cum up into the air. The wads of cum splattered across Leo's face and chest as he continued to bust his nuts. "FUCK!" The alpha turtle growled deeply. 

"God damn look at my balls!" Leo stated as he noticed how incredibly large they were. While the three turtles were busting their loads all in sync, Donny was venturing deep into Leo's ball sack and was now found in the interior of the male's balls and drenched in thick layers of cum. 

"Cum again Leo, see if you can't eject him out of you!" Mikey encouraged me. 

Stroking his fat cock, he continued to gush out thick pint loads of cum. "God damn it feels so fucking good!" Leo explained. "I can feel Donny kicking and squirming as he jets out of my dick!" 

Suddenly another thick wad of cum shot out in a large orb like shape out from his cock and soon plopped onto the ground. The cum orb exploded splashing cum all over the place, covering all three turtles in a fine layer of Leo's seed. Standing before them was Donny panting and grunting. 

"That, was fucking amazing!" Donny exclaimed. "I can't scientifically explain it, it's a wonder beyond wonders!" 

"What was it like in there? In Leo's balls!" Mikey asked curiously. 

"Very dark and musky," Donny nodded. 

"Well, look at this mess," Master Splinter observed as he walked inside the gym of the turtles. "What have you boys been up to?" 

The four turtles now felt really awkward all at once. Their sensei now stood there, his arms crossed as he observed the cum saturated gym room. 

"Well, we were experimenting," Donny said gulping. 

"Yeah, real experimenting master, did you know that we can go into each other's assholes and come out from our cocks?" Mikey asked with enthusiasm. 

Splinter raised his eyebrow curiously. "?No, I did not," He said. "But now I do….but first lets clean this place up before we go into details about this thrilling tale…" Splinter said walking out.

All four turtles snickered slightly. "I think he knew, but just didn't want us to know until we found out for ourselves," Donny thought. And with that not only did all four turtles enjoy a nice time together, but also learned something about their anatomy they never knew was possible. And now many new lewd and erotic adventures await for these teenage mutant ninja turtles!


End file.
